Once Upon A Broken Heart
by LGFever
Summary: Cute, fluff LG. Kinda songfic the first part. Read if you love LG and fluffiness!


Summary: Cute, fluff LG. Kinda songfic (the first part). Read if you love LG and fluffiness!

_  
"Once upon a broken heart"  
_"Liz, you sure you don't want me to stay" Gordo asked his recently dumped friend.

_"I was walking alone in the dark"  
_"I- I mean, I can tell Mandy I can't make it tonight..."

_"Looking for a way to start again"  
_"It's okay" she said. "Now, go with your date"

_"What I wouldn't give for a friend"  
_He smiled at her and left.

_"There was no love in my life"  
_'I hate you, Jeb,' she thought, crying.  
_  
"There was no light in my eyes"  
_'At least, you could've hide you preferred my best friend...'

_"All the tears that I had cried and cried"  
_'Why am I letting you affect me?'

_"Seemed like they'd never end"  
_'Maybe because you loved him,' the voice in her head told her.

_  
"And I never believed fairytales came true"  
_"Lizzie! You can't miss Prom just 'cause that bastard left you" Miranda protested.

_"But now I know that they really do"  
_"What's the point, Randa? I don't have a date, I don't feel like parties either..."

_"Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you"  
_"But... you have a perfect dress! You could win Prom Queen" Miranda continued.

_"Just look at the sunshine, and you"  
_"Randa, forget it. Have a nice time with Larry" Lizzie replied.

_"Showed me a world"  
_"You know Gordo would escort you. He's going solo"

_"That I'd never seen"  
_"I don't wanna be in the middle of him and his too many admirers"

_"I woke up and fell into this dream"  
_"Bye, Randa" she said one more time.

_"Happily ever after just took time"  
_"If, three years ago, you would have told me Gordo was going to be the most popular guy in Hill Ridge and I was going to date Larry Tudgeman, I would've called you psycho"

_"Once upon this broken heart of mine"  
_"You two deserved it" Lizzie said.  
"You deserve happiness too. And you'll get it" her friend assured her. She smiled at her and left.

_  
"Long ago and far away"  
_"ELIZABETH BROOKE MCGUIRE! YOUR ESCORT IS WAITING" her mom yelled from downstairs.

_"I could never dream of the day"  
_"Mom, quit it! You know I'm not going to Prom and that I don't have a date" she yelled back.

_"That your love would come my way and stay"  
_"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie... you're breaking my heart" Gordo said, standing in her doorframe.

_"And sweep me away and I"  
_"Now, go put on that pretty baby-pink dress Randa told me you have and I'll be waiting downstairs" he finished, before going down.

_  
"Never believed fairytales came true"  
_Half an hour later, Lizzie went down wearing a strapless baby-pink dress. Her hair was half up, half down and curled.

_"But now I know that they really do"  
_Gordo whistled, causing her to smile. He smiled too and offered her his hand to help her descend.

_"Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you"  
_"Here's your corsage" he said, and placed a pink rose in her chest. She smiled at him.

_"Just look at the sunshine, and you"  
_"Why are you doing this" she inquired. "I'll be just a charge, all the girls that want to dance with you will-"

_"Showed me a world"  
_"Do you actually think I would go with any of those girls who just seemed to notice me when I grew taller? No way"

_"That I'd never seen"  
_"You've been always there for me, and this is half of my payback"

_"I woke up and fell into this dream"  
_"Just half of it" she asked, surprised.

_"Happily ever after just took time"  
_"I could never pay you for all the things you did for me" he said.

_"Once upon this broken heart of mine"  
_Gordo smiled at her and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She always thought they were just a saying, but it really felt that way.

_  
"This is the way a fairytale feels"  
_"Let's go, madam. Your carriage is waiting" he joked. They got in a white limo that drove them to the school.

_"This is the way I know it's real"  
_Everytime he smiled at her on glanced in her direction in the ride, she felt again those butterflies.

_"'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals"  
_She smiled back, and kissed him on the cheek, must for their surprises. "Thanks, Gordo. You're the best"

_  
"And I never believed fairytales came true"  
_They got in the school. She looked around, stunned.

_"But now I know that they really do"  
_Miranda ran to her side immediately, and squealed.

_"Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you"  
_"Gordo! I knew you could make her come! Lizzie, you're sooo winning Prom Queen" she said in only one breath.

_"Just look at the sunshine, and you"  
_"Lizzie! You're looking awesome" a guy complimented her.

_"Showed me a world"  
_Actually, lots of people did. She just smiled at them, and Gordo found himself (Miranda found him, actually) looking at her and smiling.

_"That I'd never seen"  
_"Gordo!" she yelled, making him jump a little. "What, or more exactly whom, are you staring at"

_"I woke up and fell into this dream"  
_"I wasn't staring" he replied, unsurely.

_"Happily ever after just took time"  
_"Yeah, right. And I am a cow" she said. He nodded, still looking at Lizzie.

_"Once upon this broken heart of mine"  
_She then looked in his direction and smiled. A smile that made him feel those so well known butterflies. His smile froze, making him to look like an idiot **(No offense, I love Gordo)**, and Miranda smacked his head softly. She pointed to the stage and they saw Mr. Dig with an envelope, the crowns, ribbons, flowers and sword, staring in front of the microphone.

"Please, students. Or ex-students... I'm now going to announce the Prom King and Queen... Our King was chosen by... I must say 99.9 of the girls in this school... David Gordon" lots of girls clapped and squealed. He showed his perfect smile and went up, next to Mr. Dig, who handled him his sword, crown and ribbon. "Okay, ladies... our class of 2006 Prom Queen is... Elizabeth McGuire! Chosen by a 55 of the class, please, Lizzie, wipe those tears and come up here" he said, smiling. Miranda cheered, jumped, squealed, hugged her friend and kissed her boyfriend at the same time. Lizzie went up, in the other side of her favorite teacher, and hugged him. He gave Lizzie her things and moved a step behind, leaving their King and Queen face to face. A slow song appeared, he led her by the hand downstage and to the center of the dance floor, and they began dancing, one of their hands intertwined, the other of his hands in her waist, and her remaining one on his chest **(I must say, lots of girls shot Lizzie envious glares, I would have)**. Gordo sang quietly the song on her ear, causing chills to go through her spine.

"Have I told you lately that I love you" he sang. She looked him in the eye, he did the same. Their eyes saw right their true feelings, and he continued singing. "Have I told you there's no one else above you? Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness. Erase my troubles, that's what you do"

Their eyes locked again, then both leaned in and kissed. Lots of girls moaned, Miranda began jumping again, and Larry stopped her with a kiss. Lizzie and Gordo broke the kiss, she rested her head on his chest and they continued dancing, butterflies in both of their stomachs.

End of chapter.

**AN: As you can see, I'm and specialist in fluff… Let me know what ya think!  
The song 'Once Upon A Broken Heart' belongs to the Beu Sisters and the song 'Have I Told You Lately' to Rod Stewart. Obviously, I own nothing.**


End file.
